In the world of computing, there has been an ever-increasing emphasis on increasing the speed of computing, and, in particular, optimizing the processing of various tasks that computing devices handle. Most of today's central processing units (CPU) are designed to include at least one cache memory, of which there are assortments of types. Cache memory is often organized as a pipeline of instructions and data, where various schemes for optimal performance improvement select what is retained in the cache. Specifically, cache memory is typically faster, but smaller in capacity than backing store memory and resides between the CPU and the backing store memory. Cache memory is utilized to maintain a subset of data and instructions from backing store memory that has a high probability of being used by CPU. A CPU can access cache memory much faster than backing store memory, and therefore cache memory is very useful in increasing the overall speed of computing. While processing various tasks, it would be advantageous to fully process the tasks or portions of the tasks at cache memory speeds. In fact, processors often spend a prohibitive amount of time processing at backing store memory speeds or require control logic functions which would be time prohibitive, costly, and overly consumptive of memory space.
As a result, there is a need for more effective and efficient means for optimizing task processing by utilizing cache capabilities. Furthermore, there is a need for effective and efficient systems and methods creating a mode for processing tasks or portions of tasks at cache memory speeds.